This project will evaluate the anti-HIV activity of adriamycin (doxorubicin), an anticancer drug which inhibits some viral reverse transcriptases (RT) in H9 cells infected with HIV-1 or HIV-2. HIV infects not only T cells but also cells of the mononuclear phagocytic system. We are developing a system in our laboratory to test antiviral drugs against HIV infected cells. Doxorubicin has been shown to be efficacious in the treatment of infectious Kaposi's sarcoma. Preliminary experiments demonstrate that treatment with 20-100 nanograms/ml of doxorubicin effectively inhibits HIV replication in H9 cells, but, at the same time, it is more toxic to the cells. To reduce the toxicity and make delivery of the drug to the target more specific, immunoliposomes are being prepared using HIV antigen-specific IgG conjugated to the liposome to specifically target infected cells.